The Legacy of Miles Milheim
PROLOGUE Winter, 2035, Unnamed Government Research Facility, Milaise Plains Mylen II visits the Facility with Midevh, he is guided towards a room filled with high-tech computers and two test-tubes. Mylen II: So today we are going to put your plan into action, Midevh. Midevh: Indeed good King. Please, step into that tube so we can start the process. Mylen II: Very well, Only good can come of this, the clerics of St. Mil can whine all they want. Mylen took place into the first tube, he would be brought into an artificial Coma, and after a long 7 Hours, a clone was born in the tube next to it. This was only the beginning of the program.. Mylen stepped out of the tube and looked at the clone. Midev'h': How are you feeling, King? No complications? Mylen II: I am only alittle groggy, that was a long sleep. Midevh: You there, animate the clone! Researcher: Yes sir! The clone in the other tube would open its eyes, the hatch opened and it looked around. Clone: What happened? Where am i? Midevh: You are the firstborn of a long line of clones, congratulations. The King then left for the Palace, he seemed satisfied with what happened that day. THE BIRTH OF MILES MILHEIM Four years later, the cloning process was something that took less than an hour, cloning the clones that were cloned from the original clone. Yet when Clone #252 was being made, the machine had complications, despite those, it managed to finish the cloning process and nothing seemed wrong with said Clone. The Clone excelled in the basic battle training and was sent off to war early. MILES AND THE SOUTHERN DESERT REBELLION Miles found himself in the Southern Desert, he and his batallion were attacked by the SDR several times, but today would be alot different, they found themselves in a small nomad village. Sergeant: Private, 252, check the building! The two went into the small house, it was home to the wife and daughter of the local SDR captain, the private did not hesitate and shot the mother in the chest, the child started crying, and the private aimed for the poor child. Private: Hah, watch the mother go crazy in three.. two.. Knowing what the private was about to do, Miles turned on him and shot the private trough the head, at that time, outside there was gunfire, the rebels had come back to the village. The captain went up to find the dead private and the clone, he aimed at it, but the daughter stood infront of him. Clarisse: No! Father! He saved me, it was the other man that shot mommy!! Captain: W-What? But clones are mindless, why would he- Mother: Our prayers were answered.. The Creator freed this poor man from his mental cage, he saved us.. give him mercy. Captain: Argh.. but what if he turns on us? Miles: Sir, i've been plotting this for ages, i'm not like the others.. I could not stand to see this cruelty. I want to join the rebels against these atrocities. Captain: I guess we cannot turn down help when its offered, but do not expect us to trust you blindly just yet. Cross us once and you're done for, you hear me? But Miles earned the trust of the rebels quickly after he proved his loyalty to the men. He would rise in the ranks against all odds, and even have a brief relationship with the Leader's daughter, Clarissa. Yet it had to end as Miles was sent to the heart of the war. Where he eventually got leadership over the entire SDR, as most would not dare such a task. Miland's finest snipers were out to get the real leader. and many had perished before him. But Miles brought the war to the end and earned his name. Miles Milheim, after the first king of Miland. THE THIRD MILANDER WAR AND ASSUMED DEATH The Milanders invaded again in 2047 with alot of fire to back it up. Due to Miles' leadership skills in the second war, he was sent to fight the strongest forces of the Milanders, the Clone Soldiers. Miles started on his own, but soon recruited a task force, among them were Sakuro, Keala, Sait and Witys Galen, who brought the war to an end in late 2050. A year later, while scouting at the border, Miles and Witys were ambushed by the Miland Secret Police, and Galen's corpse was retrieved, however, no sign of Miles, but it was safe to assume he was captured and murdered. Category:Stories